The Eleven Faces of the Doctor
by AliceintheTARDIS
Summary: New Version! The Master has returned and had also kidnapped every face of the Doctor from their time streams and froze them into wax statues, as part of his plan to conquer the universe! But when a Doctor Who fan from the 21st Dimension breaks their waxy coats, the Master wants to kill her for it! How will the Doctors protect their new companion from old enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**"Hey, what's going on here? Who are you?" yelled the man with the long trench coat as he was thrown into the room and tore off the blindfold from his eyes, but it was too late. The heavy metal door was already slammed closed in front of him. He reached down into his trench coat and pulled out his glasses before he can take a good look at the room he was in.**

 **"Great," he muttered. It was a medium size room with a long metal table with four metal chairs. On one side of the wall, there was a mirror and from the Doctor's knowledge, it was probably a one way mirror. He walked around the room to find a weakness, but couldn't. Then he patted down all his pockets to find his sonic screwdriver. "What the-," he said. His sonic screwdriver wasn't anywhere in his pockets.**

 **Then the door open again and a man with a leather jacket was thrown in with the blindfold too. He ripped it off and started banging on the door. "Oy, let me out," he yelled.**

 **"It's no use. It's locked," said Tenth.**

 **"Yes I can it's locked," said Ninth sarcastically, "Who are you?"**

 **"Well I'm the Doctor."**

 **"No, I'm the Doctor," argued Ninth.**

 **"We're bother the Doctor nitwit. I'm after you," said Tenth.**

 **"Really? How's Rose?" he asked.**

 **"Spoilers," responded the Tenth with a wink. The Ninth was about to argue with him until the door open up again and another man with a bow tie and a brown jacket with a blindfold was tossed into the room. Tenth helped him up and the man fore off his blindfold.**

 **"You too?" said the Tenth and the Eleventh at the same time.**

 **"Who's this?" the Ninth asked.**

 **"I'm the Doctor," Eleventh responded.**

 **"He's after me,"' continue Tenth, "Do any of you have your sonic screwdriver with you?"**

 **Ninth and Eleventh went through their pockets, then shook their heads. "Fantastic," muttered Ninth.**

 **"So how did you two get here?" asked Eleventh.**

 **"Well one of my companions, Martha called me back to the Earth for something and then the next I know I was blindfolded and thrown into here," explained the Tenth.**

 **"And I was going to take Rose to Kyoto in 1336," said Ninth, "What about you?"**

 **"Well my companion Clara and I were at the marketplace in Akhaten, because she wanted to see "something awesome," but the next thing I know, I'm also blindfolded as well. So what do we do now? We're lock in a room with no weakness and we don't have our sonic screwdrivers."**

 **"It look like someone or something is pulling out of our time stream," Tenth explained to Ninth and Eleventh.**

 **"So what do we do now?" asked Ninth.**

 **"Well if we're here, maybe our other selves will come too," Eleventh said.**

 **They all sat at the table and waited for the next Doctor to be thrown into the room. They waited and waited until, an hour later, the door open and another one was tossed in.**

 **"Oh bloody hell..." groaned the Ninth.**

 **"Not him.." added the Tenth.**

 **"Here we go again..." sighed Eleventh.**

 **It was the incarnation of them they despised so much. Then man with the colorful bright coat. He violently ripped off his blindfold and began to bang on the metal door with his first then around paced around the room to look for a weakness, must like waht the Ninth and the Tenth did earlier. Then he turned around and faced the others three incarnations of himself.**

 **"Well?" he asked while he folded his arms and stared at each of them.**

 **"Well what?" asked Eleventh**

 **"Well why am I here?" he asked impatiently.**

 **"Can't you see that we don't know why we're here either," said Eleventh.**

 **"Who are you three anyways," said the man.**

 **"I'm the Doctor," said Eleventh.**

 **"Preposterous, I'm the Doctor! Predator of the Cybermen! Terror of the Ice Warriors! " he yelled.**

 **"Oh for god's sake!" exclaimed Ninth, "Hello Doctor! Meet The Doctor, the Doctor and me, the Doctor!"**

 **"We are the future and the latest incarnations of you," Tenth said as he pointed to the Sixth.**

 **"I don't believe you. I never let my future selves wear such a ugly coat in any of my bodies, thank you very much!" Sixth said in disbelief.**

 **"You can hardly talk about coats mate," said the Tenth as pointed at his colorful jacket.**

 **"It makes me stand out more! Makes people notice me more!" he declare as he spread out his arms.**

 **"You do that well on your own," said Eleventh.**

 **"Well you should talk. Your fashion sense is terrible! You look like your five!" said Sixth.**

 **"Bow ties are cool," the Eleventh said as he adjusted his bow tie, "Besides it's better than what your wearing." Ninth and Tenth both nodded their heads in agreement. "Anyways how did you get capture?"**

 **"I was battling Cybermen of course!"**

 **Then the door open and again, two men were thrown. One was short, wearing a bow tie and the other much taller wearing frills and red velvet jacket. As the others look at their new arrivals, they it was the Second and Third. They both look off their blindfolds as well and stood up.**

 **"Blast!" shouted Second, then started to at down all of his pockets until his face lit up as he pulled out his recorder. "Excellent! They didn't take it away from me!" But before he start playing with it, all of the Doctor yelled out, "NO!"**

 **"I beg your pardon?" he asked he lowered his recorder.**

 **"I swear if you started playing that stupid flute, I'm going to break it over my knee," Ninth threaten, and he wasn't joking.**

 **"Well then, who might you all be?" the Third asked.**

 **"I'm the Doctor and so are these idiots. We're your future incarnations," the Sixth said.**

 **"Yes, I remember you when you rescue me from the Sontarans in the Seville, Spain," said the Second, "So there are seven of me now?"**

 **"Eleven actually," corrected the Eleventh, "Not everyone is here yet."**

 **"And who are we missing?" asked the Third.**

 **"The Original, Fourth, Fifth...Seventh and Eighth," said Tenth, "Wait a minute, how did you two arrive at the same time?"**

 **"We both defeated the Time Lord, Omega, but before we could use the transporter that Omega had created, we were both blindfolded and thrown in here," the Third explained, "Please tell me that you've come up with a plan to get use out of here."**

 **"Actually we haven't." Tenth replied, "We were hoping when everyone gets here, we can figure a way out. besides we don't have our sonic screwsdrivers."**

 **"Well why didn't you say so in the first place!" Third chuckled, "I have mine right-," he paused as he patted down his empty pocket where he always kept his sonic screwdriver. "I always kept it in this pocket! Where did it go?"**

 **"They must have taken all of your sonic screwdriver before they threw us in here so we wouldn't escape," said Sixth.**

 **About a half an hour later, the door opened and a now a man with a fedora, a long stripped scarf and a blindfold was pushed into the room and almost handed onto his knees. He quickly took the blindfold off and ran to the door, but it was closed shut just right before he got to it. Then the new arrival slowly turned his head and face the other six men standing around the table.**

 **"Oh hello there. I'm the Doctor," he said.**

 **"So are we," said Eleventh.**

 **"There are eight of me now I presume?" he asked.**

 **"Eleven actually," said Eleventh again.**

 **"Just to let you know, don't asks us for a sonic screwdriver because we don't have our and they took yours too," said Tenth.**

 **"Ah I see," the Fourth Doctor responded. He put his hands and pulled out a brown paper bag. "Anyone care for a jelly baby?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright suit yourselves," he said as he popped one into his mouth.**

 **The Doctors sighed in irration and the long silences began. Some paced back and forth across the room while others played with whatever they can find in their pockets or told their past selves of their adventures with their new companions.**

 **"We can't just sit there waiting like this! We have to take action or else WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" Sixth exclaimed.**

 **"Oh shut it Six! We all agreed to wait until we all got here. Maybe the Original can figure out a way out," said Tenth.**

 **"He's right you know. The Original could help us, he did help me and Two over here with Omega." the Third explained.**

 **Sixth sighed and began to pace back and forth. "I don't know about you all, but I'm going to catch whoever is doing this the second that door opens again."**

 **"God you're such an idiot," Ninth muttered.**

 **"How dare you call me that!" Sixth aruged. Then Ninth and Sixth began to argue until an elderly voice startled them from behind.**

 **"What on Gallifrey is going on here?" the old man said.**

 **"Well, looks like thing are going quite well in here," said a much younger man with a piece of celery on his jacket. They all turned around to face the Fifth and Original.**

 **"Well? What was it? What do you want?" asked the First impatiently.**

 **"Oh well you see um..." Tenth began.**

 **"Oh for heaven's sake! These blindering idiots wanted to wait until you came here, hoping for an explanation on why we are here," said Sixth.**

 **"Yes, I was going to say that," said Tenth.**

 **"Right," Ninth said sarcastically.**

 **"Ah I see well sorry to rain on your parade, but I have the slightest idea of what's going on," said First. Then he looked over at Six with a look of disgust and said, "Pardon me my boy, but what are you wearing?"**

 **"IT MAKES ME NOTICEABLE!" Six yelled.**

 **"Well that's just perfect," snapped Ninth and the kicked the door just before it open again and two men, who was Seventh and Eighth, collided into him, making him fall backwards.**

 **"Oh pardon us dear fellow," said Seventh right after he took off his blindfold and then used his umbrella to help him up. Ninth jumped up and brushed the dust off of his leather jacket.**

 **"Wait a minute how many version of us are there?" asked Fifth out of curiosity.**

 **"Eleven," said Fourth as he sat in one of the metal chairs with his feet up on the table and eating his jelly babies.**

 **"Hey I was going to say that," Eleventh whined.**

 **"Well now that we are all here, what now?" asked Eighth.**

 **"I have the slightest idea, but I think we're going to find out soon," said First.**

 **About fifteen minutes later, the one way mirror on the right side of the room turned into a window and as clear as day behind the other side of the window as a control panel and the Master.**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Master," said Third as he crossed his arms, "I should have known."**

 **"What do you want? To steal our regenerations perhaps?" asked Eighth.**

 **The Master gave him a slight chuckle and said, "No, not this time Doctor, or should I say "Doctors", it looks like there are four new faces that I have not met yet," he said as he glanced at Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh, "it also seems to me that every time I do try to steal your regenerations, or try to conquer the entire universe, or do anything, it always backfires. So instead I thought to myself, why try to conquer the universe if the Doctor is just going to come and ruin everything. Then it hit me, why can't I just wipe you from existence?"**

 **"From existence, impossible," said Sixth as he put his hands into his pockets.**

 **"It might be impossible to you Doctor, but to me it is very possible," the Master replied, "well this has been a lovely chat with all of you, and it might as well be the last chat that we'll ever have, so farewell Doctors." With that he pulled a lever and pressed a big red button on the control panel and suddenly in the room where all of the Doctors were in, tiny little nozzles came down from the ceiling and sprayed a thick fog on top of them.**

 **"What is that?" coughed the Seventh.**

 **"I don't *cough* *cough* know!" coughed Second.**

 **They all started to cough and gag on the fog until the entire room was completely fogged. The Master watched them suffer through the fog until he could not see them anymore. Then he put his hand on a dial that controlled the pressure of the fog, and turned it down. As he turned the dial down, the fog in the other room began to soften more and more until the fog began to clear up. After that, the fog finally disappeared and all that the Master can see in that room, was the eleven Doctors frozen where they stand like wax statues. The Master then gave out an evil laugh.**

 **"Oh Doctors, you fools, thinking it was impossible!" the Master laughed. Then the control room's door opens up and the Cyber Leader and his lieutenant walk in. They were part of an emotionless cyborg race called the Cybermen, and these two were Mondasian Cybermen who were from Earth's twin planet Mondas. These Cybermen decided to upgrade and now look like the Cybermen from Cybus Industries.**

 **"Has the deed become successful?" asked Cyber Leader.**

 **"See for yourselves," said the Master.**

 **The Cyber Leader and the lieutenant march over towards the window to look at all of the wax statues of the Doctor.**

 **"Excellent, now that they are here we can turn them into Cybermen," said the lieutenant.**

 **"Turning them into Cybermen? Not a chance," said the Master.**

 **"We made a deal Master," argued Cyber Leader.**

 **"I said that I needed you and all of your Cybermen to capture every incarnation of the Doctor, I never said anything about turning them into Cybermen," the Master argued back.**

 **"Then what do you propose we do with them?"**

 **"Well if they're frozen like that, then they can't destroy my plans for conquering the universe," the Master explained.**

 **"You have used us! Why?" demanded Cyber Leader.**

 **"Used you? I might have misled you in the past, but I did not use you today and I would like to make a second proposal," he said.**

 **The two Cybermen looked at each other and nodded. "You may proceed," said Cyber Leader.**

 **"Thank you. Now I propose that when I conquer the universe, I will allow you and your army to turn anyone you like into Cybermen, any human, humanoid, and alien you desire, but we agree that we leave out the Doctors. And if you agree to my proposal, I will also allow you to rule by my side," he explained.**

 **"Alright Master, I will agree to your proposal. We will leave the Doctors out of it. You do what you wish with the Doctors, as long as we keep increasing the population of Cybermen," said Cyber Leader.**

 **"Excellent choice my dear friend, now what are we waiting for? The universe won't conquer itself you knoiw," the Master said with a chuckle and a clap of his hands. They all left the control room leaving all of the Doctors alone.**

 **About three hours later, the heavy metal door opens and Chancellor Flavia enters with more than a dozen Citadel guards. Flavia's appearence hasn't changed yet; she looked the same as always with her wavy golden locks of hair wrapped in a flat bun on the back of her head decorated with tiny pearls. She also wore the same red gown and pearl necklace with a high silver and gold collar that went passed her head.**

 **"Quickly, get them out. Get them all out of here," she ordered the guards. They all bowed their heads at her and then two guards each grabbed a version of the Doctor and carefully dragged them out out of the room and into the hallway. Then at the end of the hall, there was a grand hall as big as an arena and in the middle of the hall was the TARDIS, but it wasn't the Doctor's TARDIS, it was a Gallifreyan TARDIS. It was cylinder shaped with a bronze door.**

 **"Get them inside the TARDIS," Flavia ordered. The Citadel guards did what they were told and got all of them inside.**

 **"Where are we taking them?" asked one of the guards.**

 **"Well they cannot stay in this dimension looking like this," said Flavia, "I do know there is one dimension that can help them. I stole all of their sonic screwdrivers from the Master, put each of them inside their jackets, they might need them," she said as she handed ten guards the ten screwdrivers and then putting one of each inside every Doctor's jacket except Sixth.**

 **"If I may ask, which dimension would that be?" the guard asked.**

 **Flavia walked towards the first control panel and started pressing buttons and flipping switches. "To the 21st Dimension of course." And with that, she pulled a lever and the TARDIS took off to the 21st Dimension.**

 **21st Dimension; New York City; July 4th, 2014**

 **Amanda Arlt and her best friend/ roommate Nicole were walking in the streets of New York during their lunch break from work during the 4th of July parade. Amanda loved the show, Doctor Who; she had every single episode of the show from 1963 to the most recent ones in 2014. She also wore a silver necklace with a silver TARDIS charm and a British flag charm that she got at a Hot Topic when she was 15. Nicole never really thought that the show was interesting to her and she thought that Amanda was obsessed with it, which she refused to believe.**

 **"So where do you want to go for lunch I'm starving, and we only have a half an hour of a lunch break," said Nicole.**

 **"I dunno, how about Subway? It's right next to Wayne's comic book store, and I want to see if he has any new Doctor Who stuff there," said Amanda.**

 **"Omg Amanda you are so obsessed with Doctor Who!" Nicole exclaimed.**

 **"No I'm not!" Amanda exclaimed, "I still don't know why you hate that show! It's addicting, it's such a great show with all of the campanions and the enimies that all of the Doctors have."**

 **"Whatever, just try not to buy anything big there," groaned Nicole.**

 **"Thanks babe, I love you!" said Amanda as she made a heart with her hands.**

 **"Love you too," Nicole mumbled back.**

 **Down in an alley, right next to Wayne's Comix, and seven blocks away from where Amanda and Nicole were, the TARDIS appeared.**

 **vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **Flavia opens the TARDIS doors, and notices a big white truck blocking the way. Then Wayne comes into the alley and calls out for the two movers. Wayne was in his twenties, he was overweight, had bushy long, brown hair and a beard. He always wore a superhero T-shirt and old wide glasses from the 90s. Flavia quickly went back inside, closing the doors behind her, and quickly turned on the chameleon circuit, which turned the TARDIS into a dumpster.**

 **Wayne didn't even realize that the TARDIS was in the alley, he was too busy being impatient with the movers.**

 **"Hey come on, come on you guys I gotta open up the shop in like twenty minutes!" he yelled to the movers.**

 **"Alright buddy relax. We'll get these stupid figures into the display case before ya' know it," said one of the movers in a Brooklyn accent.**

 **"Stupid figures? I'll have you know that they are EXACT replicas of every single known Doctor from Doctor Who!" Wayne exclaimed.**

 **"Yeah whatever," said the other, who also had a Brooklyn accent as he opened the truck's doors.**

 **Flavia heard everything that they said, "Exact replicas of every Doctor?" she thought to herself. Then turned around and faced the Citadel guards. "I have an idea!"**

 **She opened the TARDIS doors quietly and slipped out with two other guards. Wayne was already walking out of the alley and making his way back to the store's back door. Then Flavia and the guards snuck behind the movers, and the two guards used their sonic guns and stunned them. Flavia walked up the ramp that was leading into the inside of the truck, and looked inside. Wayne was absolutely right. The fake wax figures in the truck were exact replicas of the real Doctors, which gave Flavia her idea.**

 **"Grab the real Doctors and put them out here, and then get these fake ones out of the truck and into the TARDIS. We're going to put the fake ones into that room where we found them, so the Master won't suspect a thing," Flavia explained.**

 **The guards went back to the TARDIS and came back out with the rest of the guards who were carrying the Doctors. Then took the fake ones off of their stands and replaced them with the real ones and after that carried them to the TARDIS.**

 **"What are we going to do about the Master, Chancellor?" asked a Citadel guard.**

 **"We'll deal with him later. Return to the TARDIS, I would like to talk with the Doctors privately," she said. He bowed his head and then returned to the TARDIS with the others.**

 **She stepped back inside the truck to get a good look at all of the newer incarnations of the Doctor, then eyeballed the Fifth, "I know you all can hear me Doctors so I am only going to say this once. This is the last time I help you, because of all the rules that you decided to break, especially you Doctor," she said as she pointed to the Fifth, "the Council has appointed you as the new President of Gallifrey, and offer that you could not refuse by Gallifreyan law. But what did you do? You ran away from your people again," she then sighed, "but at this moment, I cannot argue with you because we have a more serious problem on our hands. Sadly, there is no way I can unfreeze you all, nobody knows how to, but I did overhear the Master saying some sort of riddle of how to unfreeze you all. He said, "The only way to set you free, is to play the Doctor's theme," but I do not know what that means, but maybe someone here knows." Before she can explain to the frozen Doctors her plan, she heard Wayne yelling again and she quickly ran to the TARDIS and it disappeared again.**

 **vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **The two movers gained consciousness after being stunned, however they remembered nothing of what happened until Wayne came back outside, wondering what the hell they were doing and told them to unload the statues into the store.**

 **The comic book store was still closed by the time Amanda and Nicole got there, so they went to Subway to get their lunch. As they got their lunch, at the comic book store the two movers, Wayne, and the other only employee Stephanie, placed the Original, Second, Third, Fourth, and Fifth in the front of the display case, then on a platform in the back was Sixth, Seventh, Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh. Then in about a minute later Wayne opens the store and about ten minutes later, Amanda and Nicole come out of Subway with their sandwiches and Coke Colas.**

 **"Damn, that lady in front of us was taking forever!" Amanda complained.**

 **"Oh my god, I know right!" agreed Nicole.**

 **"Holy crap, look what Wane just got!" Amanda exclaimed as she saw the wax statues of the Doctor in the display window.**

 **"Oh no, no nononononono NO! I know that look you're giving me, we do not have room for them!" argued Nicole.**

 **"Yes we do! In that big corner space that we never use behind the couch!" Amanda argued back, "at least Wayne doesn't have all thirteen Doctors!"**

 **"I'm not living in an apartment with eleven wax statues of old men!" said Nicole.**

 **"Oh come on, they're not all old! Let's just go see how much Wayne wants for one of them," Amanda begged.**

 **"Fine just one and that's it!" groaned Nicole.**

 **"Thank you, thank you!" Amanda said excitedly as she hugged Nicole tightly.**

 **"You friggin' owe me after this!" said Nicole.**

 **"Of course like always!" she said cheerfully, then they both went inside.**

 **In the comic book store, it was cluttered with comic books, video games, and DVDs. They were stacked everywhere, on shelves, in boxes, and in crates. There were posters everywhere on the walls from superheroes to aliens to anime. Even though it wasn't the fanciest comic book store like the one in Time Square, everything was cheap, and it was the closest one to the girl's apartment. Since the store just opened, the only people in there was Amanda, Nicole, Wayne, and Stephanie, but some people did come in as well. Wayne was behind the cash register signing something for the movers until Amanda yelled out from across the store, "Hey Wayne, how much is for one of the Doctors?"**

 **"One Doctor? I can't sell you one Doctor, you have to buy the whole set," said Wayne.**

 **"And how much is the whole set?" Amanda asked.**

 **"Mandy! No, we agreed on one Doctor!" Nicole interrupted.**

 **"Dammit you're right, never mind then Wayne," she said sadly.**

 **Before they turned and walked out, Wayne called them over to the register. "Alright hold on you two, I'll make a deal with you, but let's do it in the back," he whispered as he pointed to the back door. They all walked into a small room, which could also be used as a walk-in closet.**

 **"Okay I can't exactly sell you any of the figures today, because I literally just got them today," Wayne began.**

 **"So why are you telling us this?" asked Nicole.**

 **"Hold on, you didn't let me finish," he said, "now next week I ordered another shipment of the figures and I didn't want to say this out there, but I'm going to sell you them for free."**

 **"WHAT?!" both girls yelled. Then Wayne quickly covered their mouths and told them to be quiet.**

 **"Shhhh be quiet! I didn't want anyone to hear that because they will probably yell at me and possibly threaten me."**

 **"Threaten you with what? Fake swords and plastic light sabers?" Nicole joked as she pushed his hand away from her mouth.**

 **"Maybe, but think of it as an early birthday present for you," he said to Amanda.**

 **"My birthday is in a couple of weeks, plus I know you're just doing this because you have a crush on me," she teased.**

 **"Wha-what? Noooo I don't have a crush on you," Wayne hesitated. Amanda and Nicole exchanged looks and rolled their eyes. He always had a crush on her the moment when he first met her when she and Nicole were 19 and when they first moved into the same apartment right above Wayne and his mother's.**

 **"Look do we have a deal or not?" Wayne said quickly, not even realizing the blush on his cheeks.**

 **Amanda turned to Nicole, putting her hands together like an angel, and started to beg. "Come on Nicole he's giving us them for free." It took Nicole about a couple of minutes to either think about it or just to get Amanda to stop saying "please" until she finally said, "Fine we have a deal."**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Yes! Thank you, thank you!" Amanda squealed, "don't worry when it's your 22nd birthday next year, I'll get you whatever you want!"**

 **"You better," she groaned.**

 **"Okay great, so I guess I'll see you two next week," said Wayne.**

 **Amanda took out her phone to see what time it was. "Oh crap we gotta get back to work!"**

 **"How much time do we have left?" Nicole asked.**

 **"Like less then 5 minutes, we'll never make it."**

 **"Never say never Mandy!" Nicole said cheerfully. They both ran out of the comic book store and sprinted back to work which was Toys R Us. They dodged through the crowds and waited impatiently at the crosswalks only to be 10 minutes late. But since the Toys R Us was huge, the manager didn't even know they were late. After that, the rest of the day was boring to the girls. While Nicole was busy as hell at the cash register, Amanda was either downstairs or upstairs stocking the shelves with toys.**

 **After their shift finally ended at 9:00 p.m., they were both so worn out that they walked home tiredly and slowly. They didn't even bother watching the firework display or actually celebrating 4th of July tonight because of how beat they were. The apartment building that the girls lived in wasn't much, it was a red-brick building with 13 floors and they lived on the 10th floor. Their apartment was small, it had two small bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, and a small kitchen, but the living room was pretty big.**

 **"I am beat I'm going to bed so goodnight," Amanda said with a yawn.**

 **"Yeah me too, luckily tomorrow is Saturday so we don't have to go to work," Nicole also said with a yawn. She said her goodnight and they went to bed.**

 **20th Dimension; Cyber Control**

 **Vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **The Gallifreyan TARDIS has come back to Cyber Control with the fake Doctors. Chancellor Flavia and the Citadel guards exit the TARDIS while carrying out the fakes. They quickly and quietly walked down many hallways while avoiding the Cybermen and the Master. Finally they got back to the same room where they first found the Doctors and carefully putting them where the originals use to stand.**

 **"You two stand outside and guard the door, show no mercy either if its a Cyberman or the Master," Flavia ordered. The two guards bowed and went outside in the hallway.**

 **"Careful, these ones are very fragile. I fear that these ones could possibly break easily," said Flavia. After they had finally finished putting the fakes into place, there was a load noise outside in the hallway.**

 **"What's going on out there?" demanded Flavia.**

 **"It's the Cybermen! There's too many of them out here!" one of the guards outside yelled as he used his sonic gun to shoot some of the Cybermen.**

 **"Quickly we must retreat back to the TARDIS! You two keep holding them back!" Flavia yelled.**

 **As the two guards continued to shoot at the Cybermen, three more decide to stay and help them hold them back as the rest of the guards formed a circle around Flavia. The five guards started to make their way back to the TARDIS, when a Cyberman shot one of them in the leg and fell forwards. Another guard went back to help him, but he refused.**

 **"Are you mad? I'm not leaving you here," the guard said as he helped him up and then quickly had to walk him back to the TARDIS while dodging the Cybermen's laser bullets. Then they finally got back to the TARDIS**

 **Vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **"What's going on here?" the Master yelled as he walked down the hall with the Cyber Leader and his lieutenant.**

 **"The Time Lords were here, but they quickly retreated," said one of the Cybermen.**

 **"Time Lords!?" the Master yelled then him and the Cyber Leader both ran into the room where all of the fake Doctors were.**

 **"Good they haven't stolen back the Doctors," said the Cyber Leader.**

 **The Master had a suspicious look on his face. He slowly walked over to the Third Doctor and grabbed his arm. The dried up wax arm started to crack and it broke off.**

 **"THESE ARE NOT THEM! THEY'RE FAKES!" he yelled, "FIND THEM, FIND THEM ALL!"**

 **As the Cybermen began to reload their laser guns, the Master told them, "Bring them all back here dead or alive, I don't care how you do it, just bring them back to me."**

 **"Yes Master," they said and then split into two groups, one group went down the hallway where the TARDIS used to be, while the other group went the opposite way.**

 **"It looks like your plan has failed yet again, Master," said the Cyber Leader.**

 **"No not yet. I will defeat the Doctor once and for all."**

 **21st Dimension; New York City**

 **The week had finally passed. Nothing really interesting happened to Nicole and Amanda, just wake up, work, and sleep. After work the girls ran to the Wayne's Comix before it closed. Just before Stephanie actually locked the store's front door, she heard Amanda yell out, "Wait! Stephanie wait!"**

 **She turned around and saw Amanda running while dragging Nicole behind her. She stopped right in front of Stephanie and started to pant and catch her breath. "Oh hey," Stephanie said as she pulled the key out of the door after she locked it, "I was wondering when you would show up."**

 **"Sorry, our boss was being a complete ass and made us stay to lock up," said Nicole.**

 **"Yeah, you guys have to come back tomorrow because it is way too late to call the delivery truck," Stephanie. Amanda moaned and groaned after she finally caught her breath. "God dammit," she yelled.**

 **"Sorry guys," Stephanie said, "So are we walking home together?"**

 **"Sure, lets go," said Amanda. Stephanie also lives in the same apartment building as the girls do, but she lives above them. As they went up the elevator, they all said their good-byes to Stephanie and went home and went to bed exhausted.**

 **They both woke up at 11 a.m. to the sound of their doorbell, which meant that the delivery guys were there with the figures.**

 **"You guys can just line them up over there," Amanda said as she pointed at the big space behind the couch. For an hour she helped the delivery guys put the figures onto their stands and telling them where and where not to put each Doctor, not even knowing that these wax figures were actually the real ones. Once they finally finished at 12 the guys left, Nicole lied on the long couch and watched Spongebob Squarepants while Amanda did some adjustments on the Doctors. She would adjust Eleventh and Second's bow ties so the fitted even around their necks, she neatly draped Fourth's scarf around his arm so it wouldn't get dirty on the ground, and she also fixed Fifth's piece of celery that was on his jacket so it wasn't crooked. As she smoothed out Tenth's trench coat, she felt something hard like metal in it.**

 **"What the-?" she began.**

 **"What is it?" asked Nicole.**

 **"There's something hard in his jacket," Amanda said as she opened the jacket and inside the jacket's pocket was his sonic screwdriver. She pulled it out and examined it.**

 **"What is that?" Nicole asked.**

 **"It's his sonic screwdriver!" Amanda answered, "Wayne never said anything about them having their sonic screwdrivers." She started to play with it, thinking it was just a fake until suddenly her bedroom door opened. Now a little creeped out she walked over to her bedroom door to see who opened it, when suddenly she heard a tiny meow and a black kitten walked out.**

 **"Awwww, it was just Mojo!" she said relieved.**

 **"Who did you think it was?" Nicole asked as she gave her the 'I think your going crazy' look.**

 **"I thought it was a bit weird that when I started to toy with his sonic screwdriver the door opened up," she explained.**

 **"And that's weird because..." Nicole trailed off.**

 **"It's weird because a sonic screwdriver can open doors," she said, "Damn you really have to watch Doctor Who with me so you can understand it more."**

 **"Yeah I'm good," Nicole said. She walked back to the figures and went into First, Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Eighth, Ninth, and Eleventh's jackets and pulled out their sonic screwdrivers.**

 **"Awesome I got all of their sonic screwdrivers for free!" she said proudly putting all of the screwdrivers on the counter for now, went into her bedroom to change into her pj's (which was a black My Chemical Romance t-shirt, black pajama shorts, and electric green knee-high socks that had Gur on them),and joined Nicole on the couch and watched Spongebob until 11 o' clock at night.**

 **"Alright, I'm going to bed. You coming?" Nicole said as she gave out a long yawn.**

 **"Nah I'm not tired yet, I'm probably going to watch an old episode of Doctor Who then go to bed," said Amanda.**

 **"Alright whatever, goodnight," Nicole yawned.**

 **"Night," Amanda said back then went to the little cabinet under the TV where she kept all of her Doctor Who episodes and picked out the Doctor Who movie with the Eighth Doctor and put in the DVD player. It began with the Seventh Doctor as the narrator and explaining how the Master was put on trial on the planet Skaro and found guilty of a list of evil crimes. His death sentence was in the hands of the Daleks and was basically "exterminated". Then the theme song of Doctor Who begins to play.**

 **Amanda had no clue what was happening from behind. As the song played the Ninth Doctor's fingers began to move, then his hands. The Fourth Doctor's arm with the scarf began to move also, then the Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Second, Third, First, Eighth, Tenth, and lastly Eleventh started to move their arms and legs. Sixth stepped off his stand and before he can start telling his other incarnations that he was right all along, Eleventh put his hand over his mouth to shush him.**

 **"How did we get here?" Eleventh whispered so quietly that sounded like he wasn't talking at all.**

 **"I think we're in someone's house," Tenth whispered back. Seventh stepped off of his stand and very quietly yet carefully, walked towards the couch to see who was there. Amanda had no clue what was happening behind her, she didn't even see the Seventh Doctor examining her from the corner of her eye. Her eyes were glued to the TV. Seventh quietly retreated back to the others.**

 **"It's a girl," he whispered.**

 **"A girl? We're in a random girl's house?" whispered Fifth.**

 **"I believe so. We should wait here until she goes to bed and then we'll sneak out," Seventh whispered back. He must of whispered it a little too loud because Amanda heard it. So they quickly got back onto their stands before they saw her head pop up from the couch. The entire room was pitch dark except the light coming from the TV which made almost everything glow. She glanced at all of her figures and looked around the room swearing that she heard something then laid back down on the couch and continued to watch her movie.**

 **For about another hour and a half the movie was finally over and it was now just the credits. Amanda fell asleep during the end of it and she was sleeping in a wired position. She was sleeping upside down with her head hanging off the couch, inches away from the coffee table, and her legs hanging off the top of the couch. Even through the whole credits, the Doctors waited and waited for her to go to bed, but she didn't. Ninh was getting impatient, so got off his stand and went to see if she was awake of asleep.**

 **"She's asleep. Lets get the hell out of here," he whispered to the rest.**

 **"Wait where did our sonic screwdrivers go?" Fifth asked.**

 **"Don't you remember? The Master took them," Eleventh said.**

 **Ninth glanced into the kitchen and saw all of their screwdrivers on the counter.**

 **"Look, they're right here," he said as he grabbed them all, "Let's go." They all stepped off their stands and followed Ninth out the door. Eleventh was the last out so he had to be very careful when closing the door, and as he did that Ninth handed everybody their sonic screwdrivers. They walked down the hallway towards the elevator, but before they can actually get themselves into it, Eleventh's phone begins to ring.**

 **"You have a phone? Unbelievable," said Sixth.**

 **"Shut up, I'll have you know this is very helpful in some situations," Eleventh argued back. He pulled out his cell phone and pressed the button on the side and a tiny hologram appeared. The female figure in the hologram was Chancellor Flavia.**

 **"Hello Doctors, I am very pleased that there was someone that could unfreeze you all," she began.**

 **"Chancellor Flavia! I don't understand, I thought we put you and all of Gallifrey in a pocket universe?" Eleventh asked.**

 **"I beg your pardon, you did what?" Third interrupted.**

 **"Well whatever the reason was, it did not happen yet. Is the person that set you all free with you?" she asked.**

 **"The girl? Why would she be with us?" asked First.**

 **"The Master had found out that all of you are missing, and I fear he might try to get revenge on the person who unfroze you all, and that case the girl," Flavia explained.**

 **"So this girl has to be under our protection?" Eighth asked.**

 **"That is correct," said Flavia.**

 **"Wait a minute, what about our companions? I was fighting Cybermen when I got captured, they probably have gotten Peri!" Sixth exclaimed.**

 **"Calm yourself Doctor, she's alright. All of your companions are, I have ordered the Citadel guards to guard all of them before you return, but first you have to protect this girl and stop the Master from conquering the entire universe," Flavia explained.**

 **"And for how long?" asked Fourth.**

 **"I'm not sure how long, but please Doctor help us before its too late," she begged.**

 **"Don't you worry Chancellor, we'll find him," said Third.**

 **"Thank you, so long Doctors I hope we meet again soon," she said but before the hologram disappeared Eleventh quickly asked, "Wait a minute Chancellor, I wanted to ask, where on Earth are we?"**

 **"You are all on the 21st Dimension in New York City on July 11th, 2014 ," she answered.**

 **"New York City? Oh no," Eleventh mumbled to himself. He did not want to be in New York at all, especially after he just got over the deaths of Amy and Rory that happened in Manhattan.**

 **"What is it my boy?" asked First.**

 **"Hmm? Oh nothing, just nothing," Eleventh quickly said and then walked down the hallway and back to Amanda's apartment. The others exchanged looks and then followed him. When they quietly walked back inside, she was still sleeping in the upside down position.**

 **"What do you all propose we should do with her?" asked Fifth in a whisper.**

 **"I have no idea, but don't about you all, but I don't think I would like to pretend to be a wax statue for the rest of my regeneration," said Eleventh.**

 **"I agree," said Tenth as he put his hands into his trench coat pockets.**

 **Eleventh walked towards the couch to try to wake her by shaking her shin. She started to moan and before she was able to actually wake up, the Doctors heard the front door unlocking.**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Quickly onto the stands!" said First. They all got back onto their stands just before Nicole's boyfriend Ley walks in from a night shift at work. He also lives in the apartment with the girls. Ley was a redneck from Texas though he didn't have much of the Southern redneck accent. He was a red head with a matching short, stubby beard, freckles all over his body, and he always wore either his fire fighter t-shirt or was in a regular t-shirt, jeans, and his camouflaged work boots. The living room was still dark except the light from the TV. He then walk towards the coffee table and turned it off, hoping that it didn't raise the electric bill (which it probably did), then walked into Nicole's bedroom and went to bed. After he left the room, Fourth and Sixth stepped down and walked back to the couch.**

 **"That has to be the most uncomfortable way to fall asleep on a couch," whispered Fourth.**

 **"Yes, I do say so myself," whispered Sixth, "Help me get her off the couch and in bed."**

 **Sixth went to the front of the couch while Fourth went behind. Before Sixth could lift up her head and shoulders, he noticed something around her neck that reflected light from the city lights outside the window. It was her TARDIS necklace. He examined the charm, wondering what it was, then called Fourth over.**

 **"Come over here real quick," he whispered.**

 **"What is it?" Fourth asked.**

 **"This charm, does it look familiar?" Sixth asked. He lifted up the charm so he can see it. After a couple of seconds, Fourth realized what it was.**

 **"Why, it's the TARDIS," he said shockingly. The others heard what was going on, and formed a circle around the couch.**

 **"The TARDIS?" whispered Fifth.**

 **"Why would she have have a necklace with the TARDIS on it?" asked Third in a whisper, "It makes no sense."**

 **"This dimension makes absolutely no sense," shrugged Second.**

 **She started moaned and groan which made the Doctors freeze in there place. She then lifted her legs off the top of the couch, and at the same time rotated her whole body, so now she was sleeping across the couch. The Doctors all sighed in relief and relaxed. Sixth, who was standing right in front of her, carefully sliding his arm under her back and shoulders, trying not to pull on her long dark hair, then wrapping his other arm under her legs, and lifted her up. He carried her to the tiny hallway next to the kitchen, and it had three doors. The opened door on his left was the bathroom, the closed door on his right where Ley went into was Nicole's bedroom, and then the door right in front of him was Amanda's bedroom. Before he can open the door, he carefully lowered the arm that was holding up her legs, so now she was sleeping and standing at the same, with Sixth's arm holding her up from the back.**

 **He opened the door quietly, but before he could lift up her legs again, he heard her moaning and groaning again, then sleepily tried to open her heavy eyes, but couldn't. "Ley? Is that you?" she groaned. Sixth stayed quiet, but he knew that she needed an answer so he just said, "Mhm."**

 **Then she started to slip from his arm so she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ley? Why are wearing a coat?" she yawned, "It's the middle of... July..." she continued then fell back to sleep. Now it was his chance to quickly lift her legs up again and laid her across her bed and closed the door behind him as he left the room.**

 **"Well now what?" Third asked.**

 **"I have no clue," said Seventh.**

 **"It's been a long day and I think we should get some rest before tomorrow comes," said Fourth as he took a seat on the couch, putting his feet on top of the coffee table, and resting his brown, wide-brimmed felt fedora on top of his face.**

 **"I agree," said Second. Then he took a seat next to Fourth and fell asleep. Seventh also took a seat on the other side of Fourth. First and Third fell asleep on the love seat next to the couch and Fifth fell asleep on the lounge chair across from it. Sixth, Eighth, and Ninth sat on the floor near their stands, resting their heads either against the wall or on their shoulders. Tenth sat on the floor too with his back leaning against the back of the lounge chair. Eleventh was across from him leaning against the island counter and was playing with his sonic screwdriver.**

 **"So, what happened?" asked Tenth.**

 **"About what?" he asked, not bothering to look up.**

 **"When Flavia said that we were in New York. You looked upset, what happened?" he explained.**

 **"Well if you must know. It was in Manhattan, in the 1938. The Weeping Angels took over all of Manhattan. Me, my two companions Amy and Rory, and River Song were at an apartment building called The Winter Quay," he began, " We were being chased by them, Amy and Rory went on top of the roof, so he can create a time paradox that can kill the Angels by jumping off the roof. But when River and I reached the roof to meet up with them, I expected Rory to just be taking the jump," he explained just before he can show emotion to that tragic night.**

 **"Amy was going to taking the jump with him, wasn't she?" Tenth asked.**

 **Eleventh nodded. "They were both standing on the ledge. I screamed out,'What the hell are you doing?' Amy said, 'Changing the future, it's called marriage.' Then they both leaned over the ledge and fell. I cried out her name until they died. But then I turned around and to my surprise, the paradox had worked, the Angels were destroyed, and we were all sent back to 2012 of Manhattan in a cemetery, including Rory and Amy. Before we all boarded into the TARDIS, a surviving Angel touched Rory and disappeared. I told Amy that couldn't go back to save Rory because it could create another paradox which could destroy the city. She wanted to go with him, and I tried to talk her out of it but couldn't, she said her good-bye and the Angel took her as well."**

 **"I'm so sorry," said Tenth, "Maybe there is something I could do?"**

 **"Like what? We can't change anything, it could create a paradox!" Eleventh argued.**

 **"I guess you're right," Tenth said, "Well then I thinks that's enough sad stories for the night. Good night."**

 **"Good night," said Eleventh, he stayed awake the entire night keeping watch and now thinking hardly about his past.**

 **20th Dimension; Cyber Control**

 **The Master paced back and forth in his office, waiting for an answer from the Cybermen. About a half an hour later, a group of Cybermen and Cyber Leader return.**

 **"Well?" the Master demanded.**

 **"There is no trace of any incarnations of the Doctor, Master," said one of them.**

 **"Dammit!" he yelled.**

 **"It looks like your plan is failing as usual," said Cyber Leader. Then a Cyberman enters the room in a hurry.**

 **"Master, I come with a message from Control Room 1. The Cybermen have upgraded the computer and now we can track down traces of where the Gallifreyan TARDIS was last seen," he explained.**

 **"Excellent news! Show it to me," the Master exclaimed. The Cyberman turned around and walked down many hallways. The Master and the Cyber Leader were right behind him. They entered a large room, filled with Cybermen and computers. The Cyberman led them to Computer #1. The computer show surveillance footage of Flavia and the Citadel Guards taking the wax statues of the Doctor into the TARDIS. Then it switched to another surveillance camera, which to the Master looked like an alley.**

 **"What am I looking at now?" he asked.**

 **"This is where the TARDIS came after it fled here," said the Cyberman.**

 **"Yes but where?" he asked.**

 **"We have not confirmed the exact location of what alley they are in," the Cyberman that was controlling Computer #1 explained.**

 **"Alright, proceed," the Master said.**

 **The Cyberman controlling the computer again starts to switch surveillance cameras from different angles. It shows Flavia and the guards stunning the two movers, switching the fake statues with the real ones, and then fleeing the alley.**

 **"So that's how they did it," the Master mumbled to himself. Then the Cyberman switches the camera to a security camera inside the comic book store, showing Wayne, the two movers, and Stephanie putting them on display.**

 **"Does this have any audio?" the Master asked.**

 **"Affirmative, but I only found this conversation in a small back room of this store with audio," said the Cyberman as he turned on the audio and the surveillance shows Wayne, Nicole, and Amanda talking.**

 **"This is very interesting and helpful. But I want more," said the Master, "I need to know who these girls are and where they live. Do you think you can do that?" he asked the Cyberman.**

 **"Affirmative. One moment," he said, then started hacking into the security camera, until a file appeared. It showed a girl with long, dark, brown teased hair, brown eyes, and black wide brimmed glasses.**

 **"Her name is Amanda Arlt. She is twenty years old, and lives in an apartment in New York City, July 12th, 2014 in the 21st Dimension," said the Cyberman.**

 **"Anything else?" asked the Master.**

 **The Cyberman switched to another file of another girl who was thinner, had tanner skin, freckles, and dark brown hair.**

 **"Her name is Nicole O'Bryan. She is twenty-one years old, and lives with Amanda in the same apartment. It also says that they both work at a toy store called, Toys R Us," he explained. Then two sheets of paper popped out of the printer that was right next to the computer with the girls' information printed on top.**

 **"So one of them could have freed them, it could possibly be Amanda, I can see how excited she got when the other one agreed to buy them for her. I also know the humans in this dimension have the knowledge to free them all," he explained.**

 **"Can we turn her into a Cyberman, once she is kidnapped?" asked Cyber Leader.**

 **"What? No, she is something that I need to take care of myself," said the Master as he left Control Room 1.**

 **The Cyber Leader was furious. "Follow the Master. Capture the girl before he finds her. She must be upgraded," he ordered two Cybermen guards.**

 **"Yes Cyber Leader," they both said then left the room as well.**

 **The Master walked down hallway after hallway turning left and right until he went inside his office. It was very elegant and victorian, it had bookshelves, globes of different planets from different galaxies and a fireplace. The fireplace was huge, clean, and elegant. It wasn't even on, so the Master walked right inside of it and an iron gate came down from the inside, and the Master disappeared. Then it was perfectly clear, it was his TARDIS. The interior of his TARDIS was almost identical to the Original Doctors. Except the walls weren't white like theirs, instead it was black. He walked towards the control console and started pressing buttons, flipping switches, and turning dials until the big tube in the center of the console started going up and down, up and down, up and down.**

 **Vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **The Cybermen then rush into his office to stop him from going, but it was too late. When they looked around the office, they saw that the huge fireplace was missing.**

 **"He's gone! We must follow him!" said the first one.**

 **We must get to the Mondas Spaceships and follow him," said the second. Then they ran to a great big room that was as big as the grand hallway, and in it were millions of spaceships from Mondas, that the Cybermen used to travel to Earth, to the destroyed Cyberking-Dreadnought-class ship, that was used in Victorian Britain and created by a woman named Mercy Hartigan. The Cybermen went straight to a Mondas ship. The ship was silver, short, and cylinder. The Cybermen went straight inside and straight to the pilot room.**

 **"What is our exact destination?" asked one of the Cybermen who was sitting at a destination control panel.**

 **"To the 21st Dimension, Planet Earth, New York City, July 12th 2014," Cyber Leader commanded as he entered the pilot room and sat in the commander's chair.**

 **The Cyberman at the control panel typed in that destination, flipped two switches and then pressed the button for auto-pilot. In the giant room that the Mondas ship was in, the ceiling split in half allowing it to exit. The ship began to hover then shot straight up into space. The Cybermen flew though space for many hours until they reached the edge of space. At the edge of space, there was a huge orange and yellow, spiral portal that swirled slowly and calmly, and that portal was the only way the Cybermen could time-travel. The Mondas ship went through the portal and traveled to the 21st Dimension.**

 **21st Dimension; New York City**

 **It was now 9:00 in the morning when the Master's TARDIS appeared in an alley in New York. Since it still looked like a fireplace, the Master turned on the chameleon circuit and it turned the fireplace TARDIS into a dumpster, just like what Flavia did a week ago. When the Master left the TARDIS, he wasn't wearing his usual black suit anymore, he was wearing his modern business suit that he always wore when he comes to Earth. He also carried a briefcase that had files with Amanda and Nicole's information on it and his version of the sonic screwdriver. The Master left the alley and started his search for the girl that stole the Doctors.**

 **At the girl's apartment, all of the Doctors were still either on the couches or on the floor fast asleep, even Eleventh was asleep even though he was suppose to keep watch. Suddenly they all woke up to the sound of music coming from Nicole's bedroom, so they knew she was awake.**

 **"It sounds like somebody is awake," said Fourth as he lifted his fedora from his face. The Doctors all stood up and stretched out their arms, then slowly walked back onto their stands. Nicole opens her door with half of her frizzy hair clipped on top of her head, and the other half was straightened because she was ironing her hair. She wore a black spaghetti strapped tank top, and white cheetah print pajama shorts. She walks to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Before she walks back to her and Ley's room, she stops and glares at the "wax statues" of the Doctor, then sighed.**

 **"Oh god why did I say yes?" she asked herself in regret.**

 **Ley walks into the living room back into his shirt and jeans and kisses Nicole on the cheek.**

 **"Morning babe," he said then turned his head and glared at the Doctors, "oh shit when did you guys get these?"**

 **"They're Amanda's, Wayne gave them to us for free yesterday. It was an early birthday present," Nicole explained to him.**

 **"He gave you guys eleven full-sized wax statues for free, just because he has a crush on Amanda?" Ley asked as he took a seat on the stool at the island counter.**

 **"Basically yeah," laughed Nicole. A couple of minutes later, Amanda opens her bedroom door tiredly and then started to yawn.**

 **"Morning," Amanda said with a yawn.**

 **"Morning," said Nicole and Ley at the same time.**

 **"Hey Ley? Did you carry me to my room last night?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.**

 **"No, I just turned off the TV and went to bed, why?" he asked.**

 **"Last night I felt a man carrying me to my room, I just thought it was Ley," she explained.**

 **"You were probably sleep walking," said Nicole.**

 **"Probably," she responded.**

 **"Oh and by the way, it's your turn to buy breakfast," smiled Nicole. Amanda started to groan, "Do I have to?"**

 **"I got it last time, and so did Ley, so go get us some Dunkin Donuts," said Nicole.**

 **"Dunkin Donuts? But I want McDonalds," she groaned again, "fine I'll get you guys Dunkin Donuts." She went back into her bedroom, took off her Gur knee high socks and put on her black flip-flop wedges, grabbed her wallet and her phone and Beats headphones.**

 **"Brb," yelled Amanda since she had her music up all the way and as she walked out of the door. After Nicole locked the door behind her, she and Ley turned around saw the eleven Doctors off their stands.**

 **"Oh, um...hello!" said Eleventh nervously and cheerfully at the same time, and also giving them a little wave.**

 **Nicole started to scream and panic a lot, "OH MY GOD!"**

 **"Oh shit! The statues are alive?" Ley said calmly but a little scared at the same time.**

 **"Now just calm down, and let us explain," said Tenth calmly, while the others nodded their heads in agreement, except for Sixth, who had his hands covering his face, thinking that this was a terrible idea.**

 **"OH MY GOD!" Nicole shrieked again, "you're Doctor Who!"**

 **"You already know who we are?" asked First.**

 **"I gotta get Amanda! I'll be right back," said Nicole as she swung open the door and sprinted to the elevator. "Mandy! Mandy wait, don't close the elevator doors!" she yelled. But it was too late, the elevator door closed by the time Nicole got there, and besides, she had her headphones on and the volume up all the way, so she couldn't hear a thing. Nicole walked back to the apartment, slouching her back.**

 **"She couldn't hear me," said Nicole. She then glared at the Doctors in fear and asked, "Okay talk. How the hell are you guys alive?"**

 **They all looked at each other waiting for someone to say something until Fifth decided to speak first, "Well, I guess I'll go first," he walked towards Nicole and Ley, and draped his arms on their shoulders, "you see we are not from this dimension we are from the 20th Dimension," he explained. For a couple of minutes he explained how they were kidnapped by the Master and how they were frozen and brought to the 21st Dimension to be thawed out. Then each of the Doctors explained how they were kidnapped, "Original and I were both inside my TARDIS on our home planet Gallifrey, however when our granddaughter, Susan, and my two companions Tegan and Turlough were preparing our tea, we were both blindfolded and thrown into that room with the others," said Fifth.**

 **"I was at the Space Station with Harry and Sarah Jane, and when I was trying to reconnect the solar stacks I was also blindfolded as well," Fourth explained.**

 **They all talked and talked until the front door's knob begins to turn. "That must be Amanda, I'm guessing she was the one who unfroze you guys," said Nicole.**

 **The door finally opens and Amanda enters with her Beats still on, a big Dunkin Donuts bag, a big McDonalds bag under her armpit, and a cardboard cup holder that had two coffees and a large Coke in it in her hand. In the other hand she had her phone out, she was looking down at it probably either texting someone or playing a game.**

 **"I'M BACK!" she yelled since her music was all the way up, "I GOT YOU GUYS YOUR DUNKIN DONUTS!"**

 **Ley, who was now standing next to the door, poked her arm and then gave her a jester to remove the headphones. "What?" Amanda asked him as she lowered the headphones.**

 **"Why did you get McDonalds?" he asked.**

 **"Cuz I didn't want Dunkin. Here I think this is yours," she said as she placed the bags and the cup holder onto the counter and then handed Ley his coffee. Her back was facing the Doctors and Nicole, so she had no clue what was going on behind her. In the living room all of the Doctors and Nicole were sitting on the couches and staring at Amanda waiting for her to actually turn around.**

 **"Mandy?" Nicole called.**

 **"I got you and Nicole a breakfast sandwich," Amanda said totally ignoring Nicole.**

 **"Mandy," Nicole said again.**

 **Amanda still ignored her, "I also got those mini hash browns if ya'll want them."**

 **"Sure I'll take them," said Ley after he took a bite of his sandwich.**

 **"Amanda!" Nicole finally yelled.**

 **"What!" Amanda finally answered as she turned around and faced her. Then she completely froze in shock glancing at the Doctors then at their stands until she lost it and fainted.**


	5. Chapter 5

**They all quickly stood up after she fainted on the hard kitchen floor. "Ley! You were standing right next to her! Why didn't you catch her?" yelled Nicole.**

 **"I would've caught her if she fainted in my direction," he said as if it wasn't even his fault. All of the Doctors, Nicole, and Ley all circled around Amanda. Seventh kneeled down next to her, placing his umbrella beside him, and then carefully lifting her head to see if there were any minor injuries.**

 **"Is she okay?" Nicole asked.**

 **"Yes, she'll be fine, just a small bump on the side of her head."**

 **"I'll get the ice pack," Nicole said as she opened the freezer and pulled out an ice bag. She twisted the bag's cap off and then started filling it up with ice cubes.**

 **"We should get her onto the couch," said Seventh, then stood up, picked up his umbrella, and then used his jacket pocket as a hook for it.**

 **"Here I'll get her," said Ley. He placed his half-eaten sandwich on the counter then squatted down and lifted her off the floor and carried her to the love seat. Nicole moved her head to the left and placed the ice bag on her head.**

 **"If I may ask, why does she have a necklace of our TARDIS?" Eighth asked.**

 **"What's a TARDIS?" Ley asked.**

 **"Time and Relative Dimensions in Space, my dear boy," said the First.**

 **"Then why does it look like a police box?"**

 **"Amanda said something about it being stuck that way," said Nicole.**

 **"Yes her chameleon circuit busted so she's stuck like that," said Eighth.**

 **"Actually I fixed it," Sixth interrupted.**

 **"Right," Ninth said sarcastically.**

 **"What's that suppose to mean?"**

 **"Every time we went somewhere, the TARDIS never blended in with anything! I remember when you went to the junkyard and I think she turned into a piano!" said Eleventh.**

 **"It wasn't a piano! It was an organ!" Sixth argued back.**

 **"Okay, we are missing the big point!" Tenth exclaimed.**

 **"He's right, how did you two know who we are and how do you know so much of the TARDIS?" asked Second.**

 **"Well, um in this dimension there is a British TV show all about your adventures in the TARDIS," Nicole explained.**

 **"A television show of our adventures, really? What's it called?" the Fourth asked.**

 **"Doctor Who."**

 **"Doctor Who? The one question that must never ever be answered is now the tittle of a British television show?" Eleventh asked.**

 **"I guess so," shrugged Nicole, "so what now?"**

 **"Now, we wait for her to regain consciousness," Ninth answered.**

 **It was quite a long wait, to the Doctors it felt like being back in that room at Cyber Control.**

 **Even though Eleventh was the most impatient incarnation, he decided not to be cranky and childish about it. About a little while after that, they all heard a slight moaning sound which came from Amanda. She was moaning in pain because the bump on her head still hurts. Even though she was now awake, her eyes her still closed. She placed her hand on her head and started to rub it which made the ice bag fall onto the floor.**

 **"Oww why does my head hurt?" she moaned.**

 **"Umm you tripped and hit your head onto the kitchen floor," Nicole lied as she picked up the ice bag and placed it back on her head.**

 **"I tripped and hit my head and it caused me to blackout? That doesn't make any-" she paused as she again saw the Doctors standing beside her, "-sense," she continued.**

 **"Please try not to faint again my dear, we all been waiting very long so we can have a proper introduction of yourself," said Second.**

 **"Sorry about that. But I still don't understand, how and why?"**

 **"I'll tell her," said Nicole, "do you want the long version or the short version?"**

 **"Give me the long version, it'll make more sense." Then a big black cat came out of one of the bedrooms and jumped onto the same couch as Amanda. "Hi Luna, I haven't seen you in while," she said in a high pitched voice as if she was talking to a baby. Luna was the mother of two kittens, one was Mojo and the other was Shia.**

 **"Ok here's the long version..." Nicole began. She explained to her what the Doctors told her and Ley, about the kidnapping, the freezing, and how she thawed them out last night, and about the Master.**

 **"So wait now the Master wants to kill me?!" asked Amanda.**

 **"Yep, and we're not leaving until we find him," said Eleventh.**

 **"Which version of the Master are we talking about anyway?" she asked.**

 **"You know black and grey hair, has a beard."**

 **"Really him?" she said as she realized that they were talking about the first incarnation of the Master.**

 **"Quite so young lady, quite so," said First.**

 **"I knew the Master was crazy, but I didn't think he was that crazy!"**

 **"What do you mean by that?" asked Seventh.**

 **"Well I mean its not like I did anything, he's trying to kill me for something that I didn't do! But you all know it was an accident right?"**

 **"Yes we know it was an accident, but it was a good accident!"**

 **She got off the couch and said, "I know it was a good accident, actually it was an awesome accident! I wish stuff like this would happen to me more often."**

 **"I agree this is pretty awesome even for me," Nicole said, "So what do we do now?"**

 **"Now that you mention it, where is the TARDIS? How are we going to find it?" Amanda asked.**

 **"Well just before we were kidnapped I actually re-enabled the HADS," Eleventh answered.**

 **"HADS?" Nicole and Ley asked.**

 **"It stands for Hostile Action Displacement System, it's a defense mechanism, when the TARDIS' outer shell is under attack the unit dematerializes it and then rematerializes it a short distance away," Ninth explained.**

 **"Is it a possible chance you could hack into the HADS and bring the TARDIS here?" Amanda asked.**

 **"It could be possible, but he would have to plug his sonic screwdriver into a computer in order to hack into the HADS."**

 **"Well we have two laptops, but we only use it for gaming," said Nicole.**

 **"What kind of laptops are they?" Eleventh asked.**

 **"Windows 8."**

 **"That's fine bring me one of them."**

 **Amanda walks into her room and pulls out her laptop from under her bed. She comes back and hands it to him. "Thank you dear," he says than opens the laptop, turns it on, and places it on the coffee table. He sits down on the couch and pulls out his sonic screwdriver from his coat pocket, he starts to fiddle with it until he presses the button and on the bottom a flash drive pops out.**

 **"When did the sonic screwdriver have that?" asked Second as he examined his screwdriver.**

 **"I was bored so I upgraded it," Ninth confessed.**

 **As they were talking, Eleventh had already inserted his screwdriver into the laptop. He then asked Amanda for the password and after that he began hacking. The screen became green and an image of the TARDIS appeared, then a map of the interior of it. Then with a little more typing, the screen changed, now it was blue and it was tittled the Hostile Action Displacement System Control Panel. On the right side of the screen were three long boxes,the first box was labeled Dimension, the second was labeled Date, and the third was labeled Location. In the first box he typed in 21st, then July 13, 2014 inthe next box.**

 **"What's the name of this apartment?" he asked.**

 **"Oh it's called the Clinton Manor," said Nicole.**

 **He then typed it in and hit enter. "There it's done." He unplugged his sonic screwdriver and turned off the laptop, as he did that the screwdriver vibrated. He picked it up again and started to read what was on the scanner.**

 **"So what does it say?" Amanda asked.**

 **20th Dimension; Akhaten**

 **"To me I don't think this is necessary!" Clara exclaimed to the two Citadel guards. She was Eleventh's companion who was standing in front of the TARDIS with the guards. It was her first time going to an alien planet and to her, it was already going downhill.**

 **"Why do you think that Miss?" asked one of the guards.**

 **"Why do I think that? First of all I don't need you two guarding me, I'm perfectly fine by myself, and futhermore why won't you tell me where the Doctor went?"**

 **"We already told you, he is on a very important task," said the other guard anoyingly.**

 **"Do you know when he'll be back?" she asked.**

 **"Negative, our orders were to come here and guard you until the Doctor returns."**

 **She sighed and crossed her arms, "You do know he's going to come back for me and the TARDIS, you just wait."**

 **Just then, they all turned around to hear the TARDIS' engines turning on, _vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp_**

 **"Wait where's it going?" Clara exclaimed. The TARDIS then disappeared leaving Clara alone on an alien planet with two guards that she couldn't stand for.**

 **"It looked like he came just for his TARDIS instead," the anoying guard mumbled to himself.**

 **21st Dimension; New York City**

 ** _vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp_**

 **Amanda, Nicole, Ley and the Doctors turned around and saw Eleventh's TARDIS appear behind them.**

 **"Whoa," the three roommates said at the same time.**

 **"Just wait until you see what's inside," Eleventh said as he walked to the TARDIS and opened the door.**

 **"Why what's inside?" Ley asked.**

 **"Step inside and take a look."**

 **"Come on Ley," Nicole said as she took his hand and pulled him inside with Amanda behind them.**

 **"This...is amazing!" Nicole exclaimed the second she walked in.**

 **"Its bigger than I imagined it would be!" Amanda also exclaimed in amazement. When the Doctors entered, they were amazed yet a little unimpressed.**

 **"So you've redecorated? I don't like it," Sixth said with a disgusted look on his face. The others nodded in agreement.**

 **"I was going to say the same thing," said Tenth.**

 **"You all never did!" Eleventh exclaimed. Amanda chuckled as they all bickered with each other.**

 **"So what's next?" Nicole asked as she and Ley walked around the control room still in amazement. They all stopped bickering and faced her.**

 **"Now we must find our TARDISes and our companions, my dear child," said First.**

 **"Right, first we have to get Clara out of Akhaten," said Eleventh. They all walked up to the control panels and started to press buttons flip switches and then pulled the big lever that made the big tube in the middle go up and down.**

 ** _vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp_**

 **"Hold on tight, it might be a bumpy ride!" Tenth said to the three as he gripped the control panel. They did what he told them to do and gripped tightly onto the railing. He was absolutely right the ride was really bumpy, the whole TARDIS shook from left to right constantly. It shook so much, Amanda lost her grip and fell onto the floor. Nicole took one hand off the railing and reached down to help her up. Just then the TARDIS shook violently which made Nicole loose her balance and grip and she fell on top of her.**

 ** _vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp_**

 **"We're here, are you all alright?" Fifth asked but then glanced down at the floor when he saw the girls on the floor.**

 **"We're fine," said nicole with a little giggle.**

 **"That was awesome! Let's do that again!" exclaimed Amanda then pushed Nicole off of her.**

 **Nicole stood up and helped Amanda up but then realized that they were both still in their pajamas. "Umm do you all mind if we actually got dressed?" she asked.**

 **"Not at all, there's a wardrobe through there, first left, second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left," said Ninth as he pointed to the hallway. The three stood there with blank faces, they knew they couldn't remember any of that.**

 **"I don't think they can remember that," Eleventh said as he patted Ninth on the shoulder, "Here I'll show you two where it is."**

 **Before he led the girls to the wardrobe room, he flipped a small switch on the control panel. He walked towards them putting one hand on each of their shoulders and led them out of the control room.**

 **They followed Ninth's directions until they reached a metal room. The door automatically opened and on the other side was a giant circular wardrobe. They walked onto a platform that led to a large spiral staircase that also went through it. On the edges of the platform there were also wide ramps that also went through it just like the staircase. On the circular walls of the room were spiral railings that were over flowing of clothes, there were shirts, pants, coats, jackets, hats, scarfs, ties, socks, and shoes everywhere.**

 **"This is bigger than our apartment building!" Nicole exclaimed.**

 **"Go on and pick out whatever you two want to wear!" he said as he ushered them towards the staircase.**

 **Nicole was so excited that she ran up the ramp to start at the top, while Amanda decided to start at the bottom so she went downstairs. The Doctor walked up to the middle of the wardrobe to a full length mirror and started to adjust his bow tie and fixed his hair a little until he noticed a fez hanging on a coat stand. He took the fez off the stand and put it on.**

 **"yes now that's what I'm talking about!" He started to check himself out until Amanda came up the ramp still checking out clothes and saw him.**

 **"You know you can always walk passed a fez," she told him.**

 **"never, so did you find anything?" he asked.**

 **"Not really, can't find anything my taste."**

 **"That's because you're not looking hard enough. I'll give you a hint, just turn around." She turned around and saw rack of clothes that her and Nicole would wear.**

 **"They weren't there before, how did you-?"**

 **"I didn't do anything, but the TARDIS did. You see every time she enters a new time, new century, new dimension even, she can examine her surroundings and create clothing that is appropriate to the new setting. All I did was flip a switch," he explained to her.**

 **"Ah makes more sense now."**

 **"They never explained that to you on that television show?" he asked.**

 **"Not really," she told him.**

 **With a clap of his hands he said, "Well I let you two get dressed, do you know the way back now?"**

 **"Yeah I think so." Before he walked down the ramp he went towards her, took off his fez and placed it onto her head.**

 **"Looks better on you than it did on me, why is that?" he asked.**

 **"Yeah right, it looks better on you and you know it," she said to cheer him up. He smiles at her then continues to walk down the ramp and out the door.**

 **"Hey Nicole, I found some clothes that you'll like!" she called out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**21st Dimension; New York City; July 13th, 2014**

 **The Master was still in search for Amanda, for two days he spent searching and at night he retreated back to his TARDIS. He wondered for hours and hours, almost giving up until he realized that he was in Times Square. He goes into his briefcase and looks at the files then looks up. He finally finds where they work: Toys R Us. He enters it like as if he was a regular customer and as he examined the store, he had a disgusted look on his face. There were children everywhere, goofing around, running around, and screaming. Some of them were crying because their parents wouldn't buy them a particular toy.**

 **"Why would anyone want to work in a place like this?" he asked himself.**

 **He walked around the store trying to find some sort of file room. He walked downstairs, upstairs, and even tried following employees at a safe distance. For about a few minutes he did this until he finally found a door that said, "Employees Only". He then looked over both of his shoulders to make sure he wasn't being watched, then entered. Behind that door was a long concrete hallway with blue doors spaced out on each side. He walked down the hallway until he found a blue door on his right labeled, "File Room". The room was small when he entered, it was filled with neatly ordered green filing cabinets.**

 **"I do hope that I'll find something more useful in here," he said. He opened the first file drawer and skimmed through each file folder until he found Amanda's file. Inside it was her age, her birth, and her address.**

 **"Clinton Manor? Those useless Cybormen gave me the wrong address!" he exclaimed.**

 **He then slammed the drawer shut with anger, stuffed the file into his briefcase while throwing out the useless old ones into the trash, and stormed out of the room. Once he walked down the hallway and to the exit, he opened the door and walked out like a non suspicious person. He walked for many blocks until he found his dumpster TARDIS in the alley. When he entered it, he immediately started putting the coordinates in the control panel. After that, the tube began to go up and down again.**

 **Vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp, vvvwwwoorp**

 **The Master's TARDIS, still disguised as a dumpster, rematerialized in a new alley, a small one, that was right next to the brick apartment. The main floor was neither big nor small, wasn't fancy nor sloppy, it was plain too plain. There was a metal door that led to the stairway, a hallway that led to the Manager's office, the laundry room, and the storage room. And on the right was the elevator. He looked back into his briefcase and looked at the address when suddenly the elevator doors opened and Stephanie walked out.**

 **"Excuse me Miss, which floor is this address?" he asked her then showed her the address.**

 **"Oh it's on the 10th floor, and hey that's my best friends' apartment, are you a friend of hers?"**

 **"I wouldn't say 'friend' I'm just the executive director of Toys R Us and I'm here on private business, so I will bid you adieu," he bowed his head and walked to the elevator, but before he entered, Stephanie asked him another question.**

 **"You know you look familiar, like I feel like I've seen you on a show."**

 **"My dear, as some people said in the 20th century, everyone has a twin either it's a blood relative or not," he said then entered the elevator and pressed the button to go up.**

 **"Oh I know who he looks like, he looks like the Master! Won't Amanda be surprised," she said to herself then left the building.**

 **On the tenth floor, the Master walked out of the elevator and to the other side of the hallway to the last door on the left. He was about to knock on the door, but then realized that it was a stupid idea and decided to press the side of his head onto the door and listened. There was complete silence, there were no voices that belonged to the Doctors nor the girls, just silence. While he was thinking of a way in, he looked down near his feet and noticed a small bump under the door mat. He picked it up and found a key lying on the ground.**

 **"How lucky am I," he said after picking it up. He unlocked the door and slowly opened it a little and peaked inside. There was nobody here. He then fully opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.**

 **"I wouldn't be surprised if any of their TARDISes are here," he said to himself when he noticed that the TARDIS wasn't there. He walked to where the stands of the figures are, "But where are they?" He walked around some more until he saw the laptop. He opened it up and to his surprise, the HADS was still on the screen!**

 **"I wonder if their Hostile Action Displacement System will tell me where they are going," he thought to himself. He sat on the lounge chair, placed the laptop on his lap, and began typing. He typed and typed and searched and searched, he was about to give up when he found it. He found the destination to where they were heading: Akhaten.**

 **"Perfect," he hissed. Now that he had all the information that he needed he took the laptop and left the apartment building and went inside his TARDIS. He placed the laptop on top of the console and then copied the coordinates from the laptop to the console.**

 **"Now that I have this, I know exactly where they are going," he said.**

 **The Master pulled down the lever and the big tube started going up and down again.**

 **20th Dimension; Akhaten**

 **In the Doctor's TARDIS Amanda and Nicole walked back to the Control Room in their new clothes. Nicole was wearing a black and white striped crop top, high waist black leggings, buckle boots, a leather jacket, and a black bandana. Amanda was wearing a white T-shirt that hung off her shoulder with a black mustache printed onto it, jean shorts, ripped black tights, a black beanie, and buckle boots that went up to her knees.**

 **"That closet was AMAZING!" Nicole exclaimed.**

 **"Yes, now are you three ready to step outside onto your first alien planet?" Eleventh asked.**

 **"Yeah!" the three responded.**

 **"Good now there is one rule for you three," said Tenth, " there is absolutely no taking pictures and posting it online. So no Facebook, Twitter, Pinterest, Tumblr, Instagram, and Vine. Are we clear?"**

 **"Yep got it," said Amanda.**

 **"Good now let's go!" he said cheerfully.**

 **They all left the TARDIS and entered the marketplace of Akhaten. The marketplace was filled with so many different species of aliens selling and trading different items that you would never see on Earth. There were vases and urns that had tribal aliens and patterns painted them, tapestries, jewels, metals, vegetables and fruits from red spiky vegetables that looked like carrots to blue sphere-shaped fruits that glowed.**

 **"Woah this is amazing!" Amanda said, "It kinda looks like that marketplace in Star Wars."**

 **"Yeah," muttered Nicole, it was the only thing she could say since she was so speechless.**

 **"Really? I never thought of it that way," said Ninth.**

 **"So where's Clara?" she asked.**

 **"Not sure... I think I might of landed the TARDIS in the wrong spot," Eleventh confessed.**

 **"So what do we do now?" Nicole asked.**

 **"I propose we split up into three groups, you four and myself will go this way," First said to Second, Third, Nicole, and Ley, "you four will take Amanda and go that way, and the rest of you go the other way."**

 **They all nodded in agreement and split up. While the first three Doctors took Nicole and Ley into one of the aisles, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh took Amanda into the second aisle, and Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh went into the third aisle. After they all disappeared into the crowd, the Master's TARDIS appeared in the alley behind Eleventh's TARDIS and it disguised itself as a column. He left his TARDIS and scouted around for any signs of the girls or the Doctors, but didn't find anything so he went into one of the aisles where Eighth, Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh went into.**

 **They walked through the aisles, searching frantically for Clara. But they couldn't find her. The market was huge, anyone could get lost in it. Back where Clara was, she was still waiting for the Doctor to come back. Sometimes she would think that he actually did leave her, but then kept reminding herself that he wouldn't do that. She constantly whipped her head side to side hoping to see if the Doctor did come back. After she took her last look, she saw four men on her right. The first one looked like he was from Victorian England, the second one had on a leather jacket, the third one had on a long trench coat, and the fourth one had a bow tie.**

 **"Look it's the Doctor! He came back!" Clara exclaimed. She ran towards him and hugged him. "I knew you would come back!"**

 **"Sorry I left, we were kidnapped by an old enemy, but then someone saved us and now he wants revenge on her," Eleventh explained.**

 **"We?" she asked.**

 **"Us," said Eighth, Ninth, and Tenth at the same time.**

 **"We're his past incarnations," said Eighth.**

 **"She?"**

 **"Her," said Tenth as he pionted to Amanda, who was coming there with Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh.**

 **"You found her!" said Amanda.**

 **"Whose this?" Clara asked.**

 **"I'm Amanda," she said then shook her hand.**

 **"I'm Clara. So are they your other regerations?"**

 **"Hey guys, isn't that the Master over there?" Amanda interrupted. They all turned around and saw the Master at the far end of the aisle.**

 **"Quickly run!" said Seventh and grabed Amanda's hand and they all ran as fast as they could.**

 **When they got back to the TARDIS, First, Second, Third, Nicole, and Ley were standing there. They all quickly got into the TARDIS and started it back up.**

 **"What happened?" asked Nicole.**

 **"The Master is here, he's following us," said Fifth.**

 **"Doctor, I don't understand, how did he know you were all coming here to get me?" asked Clara.**

 **"I don't know Clara," said Eleventh.**

 **"Unless he already knew," said Fourth. They turned around and looked at him. "Think about it, in order to kidnap us, he would know where we are. But we're free now, so what is the first thing we would do?"**

 **"Find the TARDIS?" asked Amanda.**

 **"Yes, we would do that, but then what do we do?"**

 **"Find the companions," said Clara.**

 **"Exactly."**

 **"The Master knows we will be looking for our companions and he knows where we left them, in the same place where we were kidnapped, so he knows where we are going," said Second.**

 **"But how exactly did he know we were going to that planet first?" asked Nicole.**

 **"She's right that's very strange, very strange indeed," said First.**

 **"Let's just go to the next location and see if he follows us again," said Ninth.**

 **A couple of hours later, they found all of their companions and their TARDISes. They kept the TARDISes inside Eleventh's so they can all be together and discuss what to do next. The companions that they found were Susan, Jamie, Jo, Sarah Jane, Harry, Tegan, Turlough, Peri, Mel, Martha, Rose, and of course Clara. The TARDIS was back at the apartment, but they were all still inside.**

 **"Unbelievable, every planet we went to and the Master still followed us!" exclaimed Sixth.**

 **"He must have something or someone helping him," said Martha.**

 **Just then, Amanda's phone rings. "It's Stephanie, hello?"**

 **"Hey Amanda, do you wanna hang out today?" Stephanie asked.**

 **"Um not right now I'm kinda busy."**

 **"Oh, ok. Oh I don't know if you already know this but a guy came here and was looking for you."**

 **"A guy?"**

 **"Yeah, he says he's the executive director of Toys R Us. I guess you didn't see him, but the weird thing was that he looked like the Master from Doctor Who."**

 **"Which one?" Amanda asked.**

 **"Um I think it was the first one, he was kinda weird though when I asked him if I seen him somewhere."**

 **"I gotta go bye!" Amanda quickly said and hung up.**

 **"What did Stephanie want?" Nicole asked.**

 **"Oh my god, she says that the Master was here in our apartment! Probably after we left."**

 **"He broke into our house?!" Nicole exclaimed. She grabbed Ley and Amanda's arms and ran out of the TARDIS to see if he stole anything.**

 **They later come back into the TARDIS where everybody was. "Has he stolen anything?" asked Third.**

 **"Yeah that tool stole my laptop, i don't know why there's nothing interesting on it," said Amanda.**

 **"You're laptop? Now why would he-," Third said until he stopped to think. "We used that laptop to bring the TARDIS here, he's using the Hostile Action Displacement System to track where the TARDIS is going next!"**

 **"So what do we do now Doctor? He knows where we are!" Sarah Jane exclaimed.**

 **"I don't know Sarah, I just don't know. But I do know this, when he does come we'll be ready for him," said Third.**

 **That night, the Doctors and the companions were in the TARDIS. The Doctors were in the library thinking of a plan while their companions were in there rooms sleeping. Nicole, Ley, and Amanda slept in their own rooms inside their house. Before they went to bed, Nicole, who was mostly worried of her best friend's safety, had Ley board up all the windows and the front door to really make sure the Master doesn't break into their home again.**

 **Amanda was in her bed cuddling with Luna. Her bedroom was completely nerded out with Doctor Who, Alice in Wonderland, Mincraft, World of Warcraft, and other mystical stuff. She laid on her side with her eyes opened. She couldn't sleep, she kept thinking about the Master and how afraid she was.**

 **"There's nothing to be afraid of," she thought to herself, "the Doctors wouldn't let anyone hurt me."**

 **She then turned and laid on the other side of the bed when suddenly she felt a hand covering her mouth and another holding her down. She tried to scream but she wasn't loud enough. The person who was holding her down was the Master.**

 **"You will obey me," he said and kept repeating it. "You WILL obey me!"**

 **He kept repeating it until she woke up. She breathed heavily and was sweating a little bit.**

 **"It was just a bad dream?" she thought to herself. "It didn't feel like it was just a dream though."**

 **In the TARDIS console room, Eleventh was slowly circling the control panels. He looked sad as if he was thinking about Amy and Rory again and about how much he missed them. Then First appeared walking up the stairs with his cane and towards him.**

 **"Oh my dear boy, what are you doing in here? We were wondering where you were," he said.**

 **"Sorry Iwas just thinking about something," Eleventh mumbled.**

 **"I think you mean someone, a companion perhaps?"**

 **Eleventh looked at him with a shocked face, "How did you know I was think about my past?"**

 **"My boy I might be old but I can still hear, and I heard that little story that you were telling that other night. And something tells me I'm in for something big, something very big indeed."**

 **"Yes, yes you are," Eleventh said sadly. "Aren't you frightened of what's to come?"**

 **"Courage isn't just a matter of not being frightened, you know. It's being afraid and doing what you have to do anyway," First said.**

 **"I guess you're right."**

 **Suddenly the TARDIS doors opened and Amanda came inside. She had on a blanket draped on her shoulders and she was carrying Luna. She walked around the room trying to find the Doctors, but couldn't. Then went downstairs and entered one of the tunnels but it wasn't the one that the Doctors took. She passed a lot of rooms while she was in the hallway but didn't call for help because she was arfaid of actually waking someone up. All of sudden, her head started hurting, it felt like it was throbbing. She placed Luna on the floor and pressed her hands on her head and fell on her knees.**

 **"You will obey me! You will obey me!" The Master's voice kept repeating that in her head.**

 **It kept repeating and repeating until...she was completely hypnotized. She stood up with a blank stare on her face, looking lifeless, like a puppet. She turned around and walked towards the console room dropping the blanket along the way and leaving Luna on the floor. When she got out of the TARDIS, she walked to the front door and started prying off the boards and nails with her fingers. Her fingers started bleeding from all the splinters. She then finally got all the boards ripped out of the wall and left the house.**

 **Back in the TARDIS's library, the Doctors were sitting around the fireplace. Sixth and Ninth were leaning against the fireplace, Seventh was sitting in the lounge chair, while First sat in the other lounge chair. Second, Third, and Eighth sat on the couch while Fourth, Fifth, Tenth, and Eleventh stood around.**

 **"Do you really think this plan is going to work?" Sixth asked.**

 **"It's a great plan, it's going to work!" Tenth exclaimed. As they talked, Luna found her way into the library and jumped onto the coffee table.**

 **"Isn't that Amanda's cat?" asked Fourth.**

 **"It is, what she doing here?" asked Second.**

 **"I'll ask her, I speak cat," said Eleventh.**

 **"You can speak cat?" Eighth asked.**

 **"Yes I can speak cat." They all looked at him with blank stares. "What? I had a lot of free time to spare. I can speak any language now." He kneels down beside the table.**

 **"How did you get inside the TARDIS? Amanda brought you in? Where did she go?"**

 **"What did the cat say?" asked Fifth.**

 **"She says that Amanda was acting strangely after she came into the TARDIS," he then stood up, "I think something's wrong."**

 **The Doctors ran out of the library and spread throughout the TARDIS to look for Amanda. They looked in the laboratory, the Laundromat, the pool, the garage, the croquet court, the sick bay, the drawing room, the sun room, the kitchen, the gardens, the zoo, the gymnasium, the companion room, the wardrobe, the art gallery, the cloister room, and the observatory. They couldn't find her anywhere. Eleventh ran into the control room, searching every inch of the place, going upstairs and downstairs, until he noticed that the TARDIS doors were wide open.**


End file.
